A Killjoy's Tale
by FionnaTheHumanGirl
Summary: FEMALE KOBRA KID! How does Kobra Kid manage with looking after 4 zonerunners and fighting against BLI and Korse?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N 1:** This is a Fem!Kobra Kid fanfic I haven't seen much of this around and it caught my eye so I decided to write one :3 I haven't decided if there's going to be any pairings yet! But enjoy!

A Killjoy's Tale

Chapter One

Kobra Kid was a normal, ordinary 20 year old woman. That's only if you classed being a wanted fugitive on the run from an evil company as ordinary. She was a Killjoy under her older brother's leadership, fighting for the truth and freedom many desperately needed. They needed to show the world just how evil BLI was.

At the moment though, she was content enough to be sat in one of the booths in the abandoned diner just looking out the window. There wasn't much to see but she still loved to gaze at the scenery, twirling a lock of her long, wavy blond hair around her finger. She was so bored! Her brother and her friend's had been gone 3 hours now and she was growing impatient.

She sighed as she stood up and straightened her denim shorts and yellow striped vest before pacing the floor. Several thoughts ran through her head. _What if something has happened to them? What if Korse has found them? Why did they leave me here?! _

The reason why she was left at the diner walked through one of the back doors, rubbing her eyes. The little girl must have just woken up from falling asleep whilst waiting for the others to get back. It was amazing she was still alive. When they found her she was dehydrated, starving and she could barely walk. After they had taken her in, she didn't open up to them straight away but when she did... Kobra smiled.

"Hey, Grace. Did you sleep well?"

Grace looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah. Are the other's back yet, Kobra?"

"No, not yet but they'll be back soon. In the meantime, are you hungry?" Kobra smiled fondly as Grace shook her head and went to lie down in the same booth Kobra had just been sat in. Kobra walked back over, sat down and gently placed Grace's head on her lap, stroking her hair softly. Ever since Grace came out of her shell, Kobra had been acting as a sort of mother to her.

"Do you think they're coming back, Kobra?" Grace said in a sleepy voice.

This startled Kobra a little and she stopped stroking Grace's hair a second before she carried on. "Of course they are. They're the Fabulous Killjoys! They don't go down easily. Besides, they know how to get out of situations that seem bleak."

Kobra didn't receive a reply so she looked down and smiled fondly again. Grace had fallen asleep. Kobra smiled before looking out of the window again, still stroking Grace's hair.

Kobra had no idea she had fallen asleep until she felt someone tap her on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked straight into her older brother's eyes.

"I wish I had a camera right now, little sis. You two are so adorable." Party Poison smiled and laughed as he dodged a slap from his little sister. "I was joking, Kobra!"

"What time do you call this?! You've been gone for ages! What happened?" Kobra whispered so she didn't wake Grace up.

"For your information _Mom_, we ran into a little trouble on the way back. We had to ditch them before we came back here." Party explained, smirking as Kobra narrowed her eyes at him at the mom comment.

"Don't call me that, Party. I understand. Did you get what you went for?"

At that moment, Fun Ghoul made his appearance into the diner carrying a couple of crates of water bottles. He was quickly followed by Jet Star who carried another couple of crates of cans of power pup. That wasn't what caught her eye though. She looked at Party with wide eyes.

"Is that coffee?"

Party smiled. "Yes it is, little sister. Now, are we forgiven?"

"Hell yes you are!"

**A.N 2:**

There is a poll on my profile about who FEM!Kobra Kid will end up pairing with. It would really help me on the next chapter :D Thank you *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

A Killjoy's Tale

Chapter 2

A couple of cups of coffee later, Kobra Kid felt full of get-up-and-go energy. Caffeine shouldn't have had this much of an effect on her because she practically used to live on the stuff alone before BLI showed up.

She was currently at their makeshift shooting range at the back of the diner. Their shooting range was made out of empty power pup cans placed on rocks, in trees and on the floor at various lengths away from each other. She pulled out her red raygun from her thigh holster and held it in her hands for a minute. She still couldn't believe how little the gun weighed and that she even owed a gun like this.

She then carefully aimed the gun out in front of her and lined it up with a power pup can in the dead tree. She took several deep breaths before she pulled the trigger, hitting the can dead on. She watched it fall out of the tree and hit the floor with a satisfying thud. She blew the smoke from the muzzle of the raygun gently. This was a trait that her and her brother both share.

"Good shot."

Kobra turned around at the unexpected voice to see Fun Ghoul walking towards her. A cigarette hung delicately from his lips as he gave her a teasing grin.

"If you keep practicing you might be as good as me one day, Ghoul." Kobra playfully teased him and she giggled when his reply was him flipping her the bird.

"If you wasn't a girl and Party's younger sister, I would have kicked your ass for that. I have a perfect aim. I'll show you." Ghoul said as he pulled his own raygun and playfully pushed Kobra out of his way. "Watch a real master at work, little girl." With that he pulled the trigger hard and fast, hitting all the cans dead on.

Kobra whistled in appreciation at the sight she had just witnessed. "Well, colour me impressed."

Ghoul smirked as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Now, who needs the practice?" He laughed as she hit him in the shoulder. "Hey, what was that for?"

Kobra batted her eyelashes at him innocently but the smirk on her face said anything but innocent. "I'm just as good as you, Ghoul."

Ghoul smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Kobra at first stiffened a little in his arms but she soon relaxed and hugged him back. "I know you are, Kobra. After all, you are part of the Fabulous Killjoys."

Kobra smiled. "Thanks, Ghoul."

They were interrupted by Jet shouting for them. "Ghoul! Kobra! Come inside! Party has got the radio working and Dr Death is broadcasting soon!"

"We'll be right there, Jet. I was just teaching Kobra that I'm a better shot then her." He said, sticking his tongue out at Kobra before running past Jet Star and back into the diner.

Jet smiled at the look on Kobra's face as she calmly walked back to the diner. "Don't pay attention to him, Kobra. He only does it to get under your skin."

"I know. I'll get him back later though."

Jet smiled at her fondly. "I know you will. Come on, let's go inside before Party starts being sassy with us like the last time we were late for one of Dr Death's broadcasts."


	3. Chapter 3

A Killjoy's Tale

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, all of the residents of the diner were crowded around the beat up radio on one of the diner booth tables. Party Poison was fiddling around with the dials, trying to strengthen the signal. After a few minutes, through the static a deep voice broke through.

_"...That was a song from our Fabulous Killjoys out there in the zones. Okay, now down to the serious side of this broadcast. There have been many reports of the big bad exterminator Korse being in the Zome 4 area. I'll leave you with this, keep your boots tight and your gun close and die with your masks on if you have to. Stay safe and stay shiny. This is me Dr D signing off for the evening." _

The killjoys all looked between each other as their ears were filled with static from the radio. Kobra looked the most nervous of the group. "Zone 4? That's not far from here."

Party nodded. "You're right. Okay, this is what's going to happen. No one goes off on their own. We keep an eye on the surrounding area. If you are outside the diner keep a lookout as well. Most importantly, we have to keep an extra close eye on Grace. Everyone got that?"

He was met with nods of acceptance and a smirk from Fun Ghoul. "We should be going out there and seeing if we can ghost some Dracs, Party." Ghoul said as he pulled out his raygun and started to inspect it for faults.

Jet looked at Ghoul sternly. "We need to be careful now that we have Grace with us. We can't exactly take her out there whilst we fight Dracs. Plus, if BLI or Korse found out about her..."

"Whoa, calm down, Jet. I wasn't suggesting taking Grace with us. She can stay here with Kobra again."

Kobra scoffed at this and gave Ghoul a little shove in the shoulder. "Why am I always left behind? I'm not the only one who can look after her."

Party smiled and tried to stop himself from laughing. "You're the mum though, Sis. You're better at looking after her than us."

"And what's that meant to mean, Party Poison?" Kobra gave her older brother evils and crossed her arms over her chest.

Party waved his hands in front of him defensively. "I didn't mean anything by it, Kobra. Honestly, I didn't."

Kobra smirked at Party as she leaned over the table and gave him a slap at the back of his head. "You better not have either."

As Party rubbed the back of his head and stuck his tongue out at Kobra, the others burst out laughing. Party felt himself blush a little and gave the other two men an evil look. "Stop laughing you two."

Jet tried to control himself. "I'm sorry but that was hilarious. The great Party Poison scared of a girl."

"Hey! Have you ever seen Kobra when she's mad. It's terrifying. I know when to give up and avoid getting hurt. She goes straight for a kick in the groin." Party said as he have a little shudder at a particular memory.

Ghoul and Jet both look over as Kobra giggled. Ghoul looked at her with wide eyes. "Remind me never to get Kobra mad, Jet."

"Same here, Ghoul."

By the time they had all finished their little discussions it had grown dark outside and they were all growing tired. Kobra yawned and looked at the others. "Alright, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight, guys." Her response was three goodnights and 3 waves as she walked away from the group and into a storage room which acted as hers and Grace's bedroom

She gently tiptoed over to a small pile of open sleeping bags which served as Grace's bed to check on her. She was fast asleep curled in slightly on herself. Kobra leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Grace's forehead before tiptoeing over to her own makeshift bed. Within seconds of her lying down Kobra was fast asleep.


End file.
